


At Your Feet

by Square_Orange



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Poetry, also symbolism of a sexual nature, crammed full of symbolism, i'm a sucker for religious symbolism, series 2 & 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Orange/pseuds/Square_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of personal gods, and fantasies of what should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Feet

This must be what drowning feels like

When every breath is a painful exhalation of your name

And every note plucked from my fingers feels like sin

And sinking in your gaze feels like wrestling with the inevitable

When the air tastes like you

And your absence stinks of poison and flying bullets and betrayal.

-

I know what hell on earth feels like

Pipes and spiderwebs and untruthful confessions

But I could touch heaven in the thought of your healer's hands

And I could walk in paradise exploring your bird-feet skin.

-

Your hell must have been absolute-

Ridden with countless what-ifs and could-have-beens

Chip and pin machines and dinners never eaten

A cavern of slabs, and dead eyes watching you on your knees begging.

-

I should have pulled you out from that

Taped you back together and set you in place

But forever the fantasy of me will leave you in fading hope.

-

And I cannot tell you

I never could tell you and hurt you for that fantasy

Only to fly to my execution

So instead I tell you that

I think it could work

We smile contradictory smiles and grip shaking hands like the wind has plucked us from the earth

And tossed us like swooping autumn leaves.

-

And every word in foreign tongues translates to "for John's happiness."

-

My chest bleeds out my dreams of us

It proves I am unworthy of you anyway

I throw my body at your feet awaiting judgement

Take my life, my name,

And you've always had my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another free verse poem. Why.


End file.
